Love and Mischief
by wildrain
Summary: Every time Inuyasha and Kagome seem to be getting closer, they are pushed apart. One night Kagome is visited by the goddess of mischief and her life is changed forever.


****

> **:::** Hey all! This is my first time writing fanfiction. I'm hoping for many reviews, and if anybody sees anything wrong with the story please let me know. I like opinions and/or ways to improve so don't be shy! **:::  
**  
****
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.
> 
> ********

> ****
> 
> **Chapter 1**
> 
> "SIT!"
> 
> Inuyasha, once again, was plowed face-first into the ground cursing and sputtering while Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the frustrated hanyou.
> 
> "Oi! What was that for, bitch!?" Inuyasha lifted his head and glared daggers at the young miko standing before him with her hands resting defiantly on her hips.
> 
> "Don't call me that," Kagome fumed. "My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me."
> 
> 'Now why does this sound familiar,' she thought.
> 
> "Keh." Inuyasha sat up on his haunches and looked away. "I can call you whatever the hell I want to, wench."
> 
> Inuyasha stared at Kagome as her face turned red and her eyes appeared to have burst into flames. Shippou decided he would rather observe Kagome's anger from the safety of the ground.
> 
> Sango and Miroku walked into the clearing just in time to watch Inuyasha eat dirt.
> 
> "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and just for good measure, _SIT_!"
> 
> Miroku sighed and Sango shook her head in disappointment as Kagome stalked over to her travel pack and began to stuff her supplies angrily back into the oversized bag.
> 
> "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked from the hole in the ground, already knowing the answer.
> 
> "Home! I'll be back in a week," she turned to Inuyasha and threw the pack over her shoulder. "Don't follow me or you will not be happy with the results."
> 
> Inuyasha growled and dug his claws into the earth. He could feel the spell wearing off and his muscles bunched in anticipation. He would not let Kagome go this time.
> 
> Kagome knew that the spell was wearing off and tried once more to reason with him.
> 
> "Inuyasha, can you please just do as I say for once. I'm not leaving because I'm mad at you. I miss my family and I'm pretty sure they miss me too."
> 
> "No! You will not leave me again Kagome!"
> 
> Her heart fluttered slightly at his statement. But Inyasha was quick to eliminate the strange feeling.
> 
> "We don't need to delay shard hunting because you miss your fucking family! We need you here because you're the only one who can detect the damn shards!"
> 
> She felt her chest constrict and the pressure behind her eyes at his harsh words. But she would not cry. No. She was a miko...and a woman. She was stronger than that.
> 
> She straitened her back and held her head high.
> 
> "Why don't you get Kikyou," her voice faltered. "She's better than me, after all. That's what you're always saying, isn't it Inuyasha?"
> 
> Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she stared defiantly into Inuyasha's own golden orbs. Inuyasha's ears drooped in shame and he avoided looking her in the eye. He could smell her sadness. He knew that she was fighting back the tears that weakened Inuyasha just as much as they proved her weakness. And that made him proud. Despite all of the actions that had transpired, he was proud of the dark eyed beauty standing strong above him with her hands on her hips and her chin held up high.
> 
> 'That's my Kagome,' he thought. 'Wait. My-,' his thoughts were interrupted as Kagome whirled around and began stalking off in the direction of the old well.
> 
> His mouth open and closed as he tried to think of something to say to keep her from going back to her time but he ended on a sigh as he realized that anything more that came from his mouth would just dig him into a deeper hole. Looking down into the hole that he was already in, he almost cringed at the double meaning.
> 
> His ears twitched as he tried to catch the last sound of Kagome's footfalls. Her remaining scent teased his sensitive nose and he knew he could not last a week without her by his side.
> 
> He snorted. 'I can't let her know that. I'd never live it down.'
> 
> He could not give her a week with her family. But he would give her time.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Stupid, arrogant hanyou," Kagome mumbled while climbing out the other side of the well.
> 
> She threw her pack over the lip of the well then climbed over herself before dusting her skirt off and throwing her bag back over her shoulder. She left the well house and headed towards her home. She could already see her mother hovering over her shoulder the whole day asking questions about how her day had been. Like she hadn't even been gone for 2 days. Much less a month.
> 
> She slid out of her slippers walked into the kitchen.
> 
> "Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home!"
> 
> When nobody replied she set down her pack and began to roam the kitchen.
> 
> "Mom?" She didn't get it. Her mother was always in the kitchen. "Sota...Grandpa?"
> 
> Her voice echoed, disturbing the silence of the normally hectic household. Then she spotted it. On the counter lay a folded sheet of paper with her mother's handwriting scribbled on the front. She walked over and unfolded the letter, reading it out loud.  
  
__
> 
> _"Dear Kagome,  
  
__Your Grandfather, Sota, and I have decided to go on a little vacation. I really wish you could come, but I understand you have things to do. You are a teenager after all."  
_
> 
> Kagome snorted at this but continued reading.  
  
__
> 
> _"I understand that your 18th birthday is coming up and nothing makes me sadder than to say that I am going to miss my little girl's coming of age! Just think! My Kagome! 18 years old! I'm so proud of you Kagome. Always remember that. I know you probably want to hang out with your friends on your special day without your pesky family around so feel free to invite anyone you like over. NO BOYS! Oh yes! I almost forgot! Your gifts are in the hall closet. But no peeking until your Birthday! I'll see you in a month, sweetie!  
  
Love,  
Mom xoxo"  
_
> 
> Kagome sighed. 'A whole month.'
> 
> Then she grinned before dashing through the sitting area and down the hall where she reached the closet, which held her presents captive. Her 18th birthday was tomorrow and she knew where her presents were ahead of time. She started to reach her hand out to slide the door open when her eye caught sight of the pink post-it stuck to the front of the door.
> 
> _Don't even think about it, Missy!  
_
> 
> Kagome laughed out loud at how well her mother knew her then continued on down the hall, and into her room. Maybe she could wait another day after all.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "What do you think, Enma?"
> 
> The blue-eyed goddess looked from her sister to the miko sleeping before them.
> 
> "She hasn't realized yet."
> 
> The goddess of mischief glanced at her sister with a familiar glint in her eye.
> 
> "Karma..." The goddess of love warned. "You should never dally with the process of love."
> 
> "Oh, come on, Enma," the dark haired beauty pouted. "I just want to...give her a little shove in the right direction."
> 
> "No Karma," Enma scolded. "This is not a game. Do not interfere! Remember the last time. You shoved too hard."
> 
> "But-."
> 
> "No means no."
> 
> "Fine," Karma said, a little sullen. "I will not interfere."
> 
> "You swear it?"
> 
> Karma looked at her sister strangely. "Of course. Don't you trust me?"
> 
> Enma returned the look. "No. Now say it."
> 
> "That hurts sister," she huffed. "Fine. I swear I will not interfere."
> 
> "Good," Enma murmured absentmindedly. "I better confirm the happenings of Kagome's case with the council.
> 
> With that the goddess of love disappeared, leaving Karma to her own thoughts. She watched Kagome's peaceful slumber before an idea formed and she grinned evilly.
> 
> 'It couldn't hurt could it?'
> 
> She was the goddess of mischief after all. And she could not pass off a chance like this when it was given to her on a silver platter.
> 
> How could she betray her sister's trust anyway, if there was no trust to begin with.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kagome was startled awake by a strange sound coming from somewhere in the house. She sat up quickly and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was already dark. She slept a lot longer than she had planned. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, she wrapped her long robe around her shoulders and prepared to go into the kitchen for a midnight snack. She was just exiting her room when she heard the sound again.  
  
__
> 
> _Thump, thump.  
_
> 
> She stopped to listen for the sound once more but she heard nothing but the quite hum of her refrigerator. Shrugging, she continued down the hall and into her kitchen. She opened the fridge and began searching for the key lime pie that her mother always seemed to have in there for her.
> 
> 'That's strange,' she thought. 'I could have sworn there was one piece left.'
> 
> Deciding she would settle for some orange juice she pulled out the carton and turned around to fetch a glass from the cabinet. But just as she turned around, she gasped and dropped the carton, spilling juice all over the clean tile floor.
> 
> There, sitting down on her counter, eating her last piece of pie, was a young woman. Her long black hair was tied up in a wild and elaborate bun with wisps of hair framing her face. Her jade green eyes danced merrily as she slipped another sample of pie into her mouth.
> 
> "You know," the woman said. "This pie stuff is really good. Maybe you mortals do have it cut out for you."
> 
> "What...who are you?" Kagome stammered.
> 
> "Oh! Forgive me!" The woman set down her plate and jumped off the counter gracefully, landing on her feet right in front of the puddle of orange juice. "I...am the goddess of mischief," she bowed. "But you may call me Karma."
> 
> "A...goddess?" Kagome looked at the girl doubtfully.
> 
> "Don't give me that look," Karma huffed. "I am not a raving lunatic. I swear you mortals have no respect."  
  
"Right...How come I haven't ever heard of you?"
> 
> "My gods, girl. Its not like we pop in and out of places all the time and have a friendly little chat with the mortals whenever we feel like it. There are rules."
> 
> She gave Karma a look.
> 
> "What?" The goddess asked innocently.
> 
> Kagome rolled her eyes. "If you are a goddess. Prove it."
> 
> Karma sighed. "This goes against everything I've ever been told but since you asked so _nicely_..."
> 
> She waved her hand as if shooing a pesky fly and Kagome watched in horrified fascination as the juice on the floor evaporated into nothingness.
> 
> Kagome dropped down on her knees and gaped at the spotless floor. It was as if it were never there in the first place. She searched the floor trying to find something, anything; to prove that what just happened was a cheap magician's trick. But no. Kagome sat back on her heals and looked up at the smirking goddess as she realized the truth.
> 
> "Do you believe me now?" Karma asked.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** There's chapter one for ya! Hope you liked! Looking forward to any and all reviews...much love!


End file.
